


Never bet with Joker

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gabby Im not sorry, Super crack fic! Don’t take seriously, def doesnt fit into canon anywhere, like I made this off of a meme to my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Meme and crack fic!! Akechi lost a game to Ren and now Ren is making him do something super embarrassing
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Never bet with Joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guidingkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingkey/gifts).



Akechi sighed as he laid himself onto the metal table. Looking back he scowled at the curly haired man as he grabbed the handle. “Joker, I fucking hate you.”

“Come on Akechi you lost the game fair and square! Which means I get to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!” Smiling slyly he poked Akechi “Unless you’d like to admit I’m better than you!”

Akechi threw his head back and scoffed “The day you’re better than me at anything is the day my father stops being trash.” Shaking his head Akechi sighed once more. “But a deal is a deal even if you cheated.”

Pushing the cart forward Ren grunted “I would never cheat especially in a game of darts!”

Akechi kicked his foot back taking satisfaction in the grunt of pain from his acquaintance. “I know you have ways of cheating. You forget I studied you. Now let’s get this over with or I tell Yoshizawa you’ve been slacking on your exercise.” Relishing in the gulp he held in a groan as he caught sight of the curly haired woman that he was currently dating as she rounded the corner with a tall black haired man that he knew was unfortunately her father. 

Pushing one hand down he turned on a speaker as a beat started up and toon in a deep breath as his eyes locked with hers and he gave two finger guns.

**“I’m the bad guy”** blared from the speaker as he barrelled past her and around the corner as his curly haired friend cackled. Akechi meanwhile put his face in his hands and groaned.


End file.
